In the past, certain hearing devices, such as in-ear monitors or other hearing aids, have had some level of decoration applied to them. However, a problem with these prior hearing devices is that the appearance and decoration was fairly static and unchangeable. In certain situations, users might wish to modify the appearance of their hearing devices. For example, a musician or other performer might wish to coordinate the decoration on an in-ear monitor to match costumes or the on-stage set. Additionally, in other cases, the wearer might wish to change the decoration based on their mood or apparel. They might also wish to express interest in a company, organization, or cause, for example, by decorating the device with logos, slogans, insignia, or other designs. With previous devices, making such a change would be difficult for the wearer to accomplish without damaging the device and would be costly for a technician to carry out because the modification would likely require the removal and exchange of various internal components of the hearing device just to change the decoration applied to the device.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved method for attaching a decorative faceplate to an ear insert that allows for a more efficient and simpler process than current processes used in the industry.